fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Gluttony
'''Gluttony '''is a sin kaiju created by Supernerd. He was killed from trying to charge a gang's HQ Appearance Gluttony's armor is majorly red, with small grey parts on his upper chest, feet, hands, and the middle of his arms. Unlike most of the other sins, he has no visor, and instead wears a mask which he can see through. He has many spikes on his armor, with them being located on his shoulder, arms, hands, waist, and feet. His digestive track and any flesh and bones surrounding it are completely gone, and instead leave an empty hole in the center of his body. He is 250 meters in height and is very gentle and nice. He enjoys being around his fellow Sins but despises fighting. History Pre Sin Wayne Philpotts and his 5 siblings had moved to Chicago from Britain in hopes of starting anew, but where quickly turned down upon realizing their grandparents had been murdered and their house ransacked. Now poor and without money, the family had been forced to live on the streets. Wayne was, for his age, very tall, standing at near 7 feet (about 2 meters). Wayne, being the oldest at 14, took the liberty of saving his family. At 12 every night he would go into homes, stores, and restaurants and steal their food. It was usually a successful grab, with the owners and staff never noticing. Sometimes they would catch him but he would run so fast the people couldn't catch up. The way he avoided detection was by wearing a thin cloth that he attached to his sweatshirt, making it so people and cameras couldn't pick up on his face. He never uttered a word during his heists. Whenever his siblings asked him where he got the food he would tell them "Some very kind people let me have it.", as he didn't want to make them dislike him. One day, he was searching a rundown building. While inside he noticed drugs where covering the floor. He carefully stepped over the needles but ended up stepping on a stoned boy his age. He looked at him and woke up his friends while he screamed "It's the police!!!" And older kid, around 18 came down and looked Wayne in the eye. He pulled out a gun and began shooting. A bullet hit his arm and he began running. The gang chased him but ended up loosing him. Wayne woke up in the morning, trying to forget the previous nights events. He noticed his arm was bandaged. He looked to his right and saw a lady his age sitting there. She told him she would be back the next day to check on his wounds. He got up and looked at his siblings. They where safe. Wayne smiled in relief he went out to get food. He still had some extra money in case of a bad situation like this. He noticed that he now had 50 USD when previously he only had 20. "Must have been the woman." He thought. He went to a local Mc Donald's and picked up some food for his family. What he found when he got back to the burnt down building they lived in horrified him. His siblings, dead, on the floor. Each in their own respective pool of blood with several bullets in each. His youngest sister was still alive. Whoever had done this had done it recently. He went up to her and held her in his arms. He told her she would be safe. The girl looked up at him and said. "Take the food for yourself..... I don't.....need it..." She started to cough up blood. In five minutes, she had died. Wayne noticed a gun on the ground. He grabbed it and out of anger he went to the building he found the gang in. He shot the men upfront and stole their ammo. He kept moving. He managed to get to the gang leader before the leader shot him dead. Member of the Sins Gluttony was reincarnated and barely spoke a word. He loved living things that where peaceful, but if you engaged in battle, you where pretty much dead. He will pound and punch as hard as he can. He barely talked to the other sins and hence they barely talked to him. But they always feared something. One day a drill managed to crack Gluttony's mask, and his pulsating flesh came out with seven mouths. He began to tear up and eat everything nearby and nothing stopped his hunger. The sins had to forge a new mask and place it on him as he slept to stop his vicious rampage. Powers * Boars Mouth Gluttony - Gluttony will charge at his opponent and force them through his stomach, where they will be torn to shreds by invisible blades of light. * Light - Gluttony's elemental power is Light. He can manipulate it and use it against his foes. * Gluttonous Rampage - Gluttony's mask, if torn of broken, will unleash his seven mouths. He will begin to eat everything nearby. Where it goes, no one knows. Name Gluttony's name is the word and sin Gluttony. Thank god that's over. Trivia * Gluttony's human name was created by Scoobydooman. Thanks Scooby. Category:Universe 666 Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:Kaiju Category:Male